Daughter of Death
by xcrepe
Summary: It's 1903, and Crepes' (not her actual name) parents have been dead for ten years. She is bent to find out the true reason why they were killed, since she refuses to accept that they were killed because of her childhood idiocy. Underage and making a living illegally, she somehow finds herself on the doorstep of the London Institute, and in love with James Herondale. Lots of feels.
1. Kickstarter (Please read)

_The park was desolate, leaves rippling down from the trees and landing softly on the ground. A girl, no older than six years of age, was sitting in the grass, her dress long and beautiful as it bunched up around her legs. Her wavy platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight, and her vibrant green eyes stood out next to her pale skin. She was watching something, a duck; it was all black, with mud coloured feet, and a red bill. This duck did not look normal in the slightest, and it had a sort of demonic aura about it. She had been following this duck from her parent's manor._

 _Of course, the girl had seen the duck many times before. She had not payed much attention to it, just dismissing it as any other duck. But alas, today was different. Today, the duck seemed strange. A little off. The girl was only six years old, and after all, she was curious about the creature. So she decided to follow it._

 _It waddled over to her in short, careful steps, avoiding eye contact. She could see the muscles and tendons moving in the duck's small body as it moved ever closer towards her. She was not afraid of the abnormal creature, for she was to become a Shadowhunter. The daughter of Lidia and Jasper Morgenstern, she was not going to be afraid of a measly little duck._

 _Feeling bold, the girl reached out and touched the duck's surprisingly soft pitch black feathers. She felt a stinging sensation where she touched them, though, so she quickly jerked her hand back. The duck looked up at her and all she could see were piercing red eyes, full of hatred and... hunger?_

 _Her fingers stung, the nerves fraying. She tried to shake it off but the feeling just would not subside. In fact, it intensified, but as she stated before, she was to become a Shadowhunter, therefore someone who deals with pain easily and effectively. As a direct result of this, she tried to shrug off the stinging sensation. It was most likely nothing._

 _The girl felt fear rise in her chest nonetheless. Don't be afraid, she told herself. It is just a duck. But as she stared into its hungry eyes, she realized that no, it was not just a duck and she needed to flee. That stinging was a warning. She put her hands behind her body and backed up, slowly standing so she could turn around and run. But the duck changed as well, and the girl was knocked off of her feet as it morphed into something bigger, taller, and much more menacing._

 _The creature that now stood before her was over seven feet tall, with gurgling black skin and piercing red eyes. It took on a human like sort of shape, but it was still overtly disfigured and gruesome. Horns protruded from its head, and it had a long tail that looked like it had been cut off and reattached again in many different places. It had a human like face, with two different sized ears, an almost non-existent_ _nose, and a jagged line that was supposed to be a mouth._

 _"Foolish Nephilim child," it hissed in a surprisingly strong and clear voice. "Do you know who I am?" It took a challenging step towards the girl, and she reflexively stood up, moving backwards but standing her guard. "Foolish child," the creature said again. "I am Mal'lard, a Greater Demon from the pits of Hell. You will pay for summoning me into my true form!"  
_

 _The girl whimpered in fear, clutching a tree. Her knuckles became white and swollen, but she did not care. "Don't touch me!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. Mal'lard just laughed, a horrible, choking sound. "Why did you follow me? I was spying on your foolish parents! You interfered!" Mal'lard roared._ _"I will not harm you directly, for that will eventually heal. No, I will harm you in such a way that you might never fully recover. The horror of it will haunt you for eternity, Nephilim girl. That is what you get for defying and interfering with a Greater Demon."_

 _"Leave me be!" she cried. "I will not do nothing to harm you again!" The girl moved backwards slightly, and Mal'lard laughed. "I do not know that for sure, but I will make sure I do." The girl looked at Mal'lard's gruesome form, freezing. "What have my parents ever done to you!" she yelled, courage rising. That clearly struck a chord within the Greater Demon, and he - it - recoiled. "ENOUGH!" the hideous creature yelled, and it shot a flash of blinding blue light at the girl. It hit her back and she fell, face first, into the pavement. Her back was stinging and a sticky liquid was soaking into the fabric of her dress._

 _But all she could feel was blinding, white pain._

 _The girl shut her eyes, silently praying to Raziel for this all to be over. She did not mean to antagonize the Greater Demon, truly! She just wanted to go home, where she could be safe, with her parents. Her parents didn't care much for her but at least she always felt safe with them._

 _She cracked an eye open to see that the demon was gone. She tried to sit up and was faced with intense pain. In the demon's place sat a piece of parchment, and the girl painfully walked over to it and hesitantly picked it up. It had two words written on it in the blackest ichor she had ever seen: Go home._

 _She did not need to be told twice. The girl dropped the parchment and darted out of the park in her stockings, dress flaring around her thin body. The pain in her back was excruciating but she did not care. She needed to get home. She tripped on her feet about halfway home, and landed on her skirts. She heard the material rip and saw a large, gaping hole near her waist. She could honestly care less about the dress as she looked at her scraped and bloodied knees._

 _The blood soaked into the fabric of her dress, and she tried to stand up. Pain seared through her knees and her back, but she pushed through it, staggering to her feet. She continued to run, the pain in her knees and back quite evident as tears fell down her cheeks. It just made her push harder, her legs moving faster as she ran towards her home._

 _When the girl finally reached her house, she saw it in flames. Fear spiked in her chest as she collapsed in the grass. "Mother!" she cried, the tears now falling heavily, all her pains forgotten. "Father!" Her chest heaved as she cried, her home and her parents burning down before her eyes. She could not stop the flames, nor could she do anything to save the innocent people inside._

 _She started to see stars, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the tall, menacing figure of Mal'lard grinning._

Many years later, in London, England, a girl who went by the name of Crepes awoke with tear stained cheeks, for she had just experienced the nightmare of when her parents were killed, again.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters no matter how much I want to. They belong to the lovely Cassie Clare. Also, this chapter is so short because it is merely a kickstarter. The others will be longer, I promise.**


	2. The Illegal Market

**Quick question, anyone get the pun about Mal'lard's name? Well, if you** **didn't, mal means evil and mallard means duck, hence Mal'lard means evil duck. I think it would, anyways. Also, I have come to the decision that I will be adding a song lyric and a reference in each chapter (excluding the** **kickstarter), so if you are the first to guess one or both, you get some sort of strange shout out type thing. I know the reward/prize is SHIT, but guessing is a fun little challenge. AND CREPES IS NOT HER REAL NAME BTW CAUSE IM GETTING MESSAGES ALL LIKE "WHAT THE FUCK IS THE NAME CREPES" AND I SAID IN THE DESCRIPTION THAT CREPES WAS NOT HER REAL NAME, AND IT ISN'T XD TRUST ME SHE HAS A NORMAL NAME.**

They called her Crepes.

People bragged they knew her real name, but did they really? No. She was the person to go to, the one who knew all of Downworld's secrets. She would tell you anything for the right price. And that is exactly why she was not to be trusted.

Many believed Crepes to be a warlock or vampire, something that had eternal life. Little did they know that she wasn't even a Downworlder, much less immortal. Truly, she was just a cunning mundane with the Sight who ran a booth in London's illegal Downworld drug selling market. Among her knowledge, she also sold demon drugs, faerie dust, and warlock powders for a very good price.

She had a lot of people coming to her stand, for more reasons than one.

You see, Crepes was a female. And a quite pretty one at that. She had wavy platinum blonde hair, vibrant emerald green eyes, and creamy pale skin. Crepes was skinny, small, and slight in frame, which made her look somewhat fragile. She was not fragile. In fact, she was quite skilled with knives, and if needed, she would slice someone's face into ribbons.

Her appearance made her quite popular with the local rapists, and let's just say her knives go to use more often than not.

No matter what you may say or think, Crepes is not just some drug dealer. No, she is a sixteen year old bent on revenge. When she was six, her parents were killed because she got on the bad side of Mal'lard, a Greater Demon. That was ten years ago. And she refuses to believe they were killed for that sole reason.

So that is why she will find out what happened, and finally kill Mal'lard once and for all, even if she dies in the process.

"Five kilograms of _żohhomot,_ please."

The voice snapped Crepes out of her thoughts.

"Fifteen pounds."

The gruesome creature slammed the money on Crepes' counter as she went to get the demon drug he asked for. Why he wanted _żohhomot,_ she did not know, and usually she did not question why her customers were buying what they were. But this particular drug is one she rarely sells, because most aren't stupid enough to buy it.

A lock of silvery hair fell loose from Crepes' bun, and went straight into the drug she was preparing. The hair sizzled and melted before her and her customer's very eyes, making him smirk. "Careful, girlie," he said, laughing maniacally. "Wouldn't want to get yourself hurt, with that pretty face of yours."

Crepes rolled her eyes. She was used to getting this shit from horny old bastards, which was the majority of her customers. Normally they didn't do much, but there was the odd time they tried to molest her. They didn't live past that day.

 _Mandrake root.. where is the mandrake root..._ Crepes thought to herself, checking her shelves. She spotted the dark brown root next to some _yin fen_ she got from a high werewolf. The drug was highly destructive, though, and was truly horrible. She wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.

Grabbing the mandrake root, Crepes threw it into her cauldron. Practicing brewing was technically not illegal, but it was if you were making the sort of shit she was. The Clave set out complicated rules that most followed, but the odd few who thought their rules were garbage came down to the illegal market. "Hurry up, girlie, I ain't got all day," grumbled the customer, and Crepes cringed at his horrible grammar.

Emptying the drug into a couple of bottles, Crepes weighed them and handed them to the customer, taking the fifteen pounds that were left on the counter. "See yah around, pretty," said the customer seductively, before picking his large body through the crowd. Crepes mentally vomited. She hated those asshats who came to her booth and hit on her.

In Crepes' mind, there were four types of customers she got: the horny bastards who hit on her, the high kids looking for drugs, the warlocks practising illegal magic, and the mixed. The horny bastards were mostly fat, ugly men, who were looking for drugs to get high off of, and in the process of buying said drugs they try to hit on the person selling the drugs to them. These were the ones who usually tried to rape Crepes. None have succeeded.

The high kids were mostly teenagers who were already high on something and were looking to buy more of what they were high on. They were harmless enough, and sometimes hilarious. Crepes didn't mind them. The warlocks practising illegal magic usually came to her for powders and whatnot, and they tried to keep their visits short. They were quick in buying their items, and didn't usually say much to her since they were doing something illegal and most likely didn't want to get caught.

The mixed, however, were the creatures who didn't fit into any other category. Rogue Nephilim wanting to piss off their elders, depressed vampires wishing to drink away their sorrows, you name it, Crepes has probably had one at her stand at some point in time. She had been running it since she was thirteen, after all. Speaking of stands, where was Al?

 _Where is Albert, for I much desire to speak with him_ , Crepes mused. Al was someone who worked in the market alongside Crepes.

"Can I git a -hiccup- couple pounds o' -hiccup- marijuana?"

Crepes looked up to see a young werewolf, clearly high on marijuana. You could tell from his bloodshot eyes, awful coordination, and sleepiness. "I don't sell mundane drugs," she said evenly, looking the werewolf in the eyes. One wrong move and the werewolf might jump at her. "Aw.." his head drooped, and he stumbled away to another booth. These were the sorts of people Crepes had to deal with on a daily basis. Stoners, rapists, criminals, etc.

It most likely wasn't the most preferable life, but honestly, where else could she go? Crepes got lost in her thoughts as she started to wipe her counter clean. Her parents were dead, no one cared for her, and she was a nobody. Here, she was a somebody. Here, she had a life. A dangerous one, yes, a horrible one, yes, but at least she had one. And that was what she held onto. The knowledge that she had a life, and it could be worse than it is.

After all, she was just a mundane with the Sight.

Crepes frowned as she continued to wipe her counter. A gang of vampires stopped in front of her, and the lead one (she assumed it was the lead one) put a fist on her newly cleaned counter. "Need something?" she asked, putting her rag away carefully. "Opium," he said in a rough voice. Crepes turned to get the drug when he said the name of another drug " _Yin fen,_ " he whispered, and thats when she noticed his silver hair and his silver eyes.

He was addicted to _yin fen._

She had no choice but to give him some of the deadly silver powder now. Turning back to the shelf once more, she grabbed two handfuls of the drug and put it into a bag, along with the opium in a separate bag. Washing her hands, Crepes went back to the counter and handed the drugs to the vampire and his gang. "Thirty pounds," she said, and the vampire placed one bill in her hand.

"Keep the change," he choked out, and him and his crew walked away, back through the market. They really were sick. Crepes couldn't believe people would purposely get themselves addicted to that awful drug. It truly disgusted her. Moving back to the _yin fen_ box to close it, she looked at the design on the top.

It was a silver box, and it had the goddess of mercy, Kwan Yin, on the top lid. She was a slim woman, with flowing white robs around her body. Crepes had gotten the box from a faerie, an ifrit to be exact, who said he got it from a vampire called Camille Belcourt, who stole it from a Shadowhunter. Really, the whole thing just confused Crepes, and she chose not to dwell on how she got the box.

"What's the time, Al?" she called to the friendly little fat man who worked in the booth next to her. Well, as friendly as a drug dealer can be. "5 am sharp, we're closing. Better start packing up Crepes," he replied absentmindedly while trying to sell some last-minute alcohol to a faerie. "Yeah, I'm staying behind for a few minutes extra. I need to clean up this opium," she said, mostly to herself.

It was true, though. That dumbass vampire spilled his bag all over the ground. Crepes picked up her old, broken broom and started to sweep up the drug. Lost in the sweeping, she didn't notice the man who came up to her stand. "Hello girlie," he said, and she whipped her head up to see the bastard that was hitting on her earlier in the night. "Need something else?" she asked, and he moved towards her.

Backing up, Crepes said alarmingly, "Mister, please stop," but he didn't listen. "You're beautiful, girlie," he muttered seductively, moving his large body towards her small one. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he salivated, slurping. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man grabbed Crepes' arm and pulled her roughly towards him, most likely bruising her arm.

Terrified, Crepes screamed, and grabbed the nearest item to her. She hit the man repeatedly with it, but he seemed unaffected as he shoved her out of her booth and onto the hard cobblestones. Shoving her shirt up, he yanked off her bra and bit her nipple, making her scream in pain.

"OFF!" she yelled, yanking at his hair. He just laughed as he continued to bite her nipples, moving down to her pants. Tying Crepes' hands together, he forced her down, shoving his half-hard, hairy, disgusting penis into her mouth. "Suck," he ordered, and she obeyed, trying to devise a plan. If she could just get her knife...

"You ain't doing a good enough job," the man said, and he put his hands behind her head, tangling in her silver-blonde hair. He pushed her to take him all, making her gag. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Crepes forced her head backwards, shimmying her hands out of the ropes and biting his dick for good measure. Grabbing her broom from on top of her counter, Crepes managed to hit the man on the head with it, making him howl.

"He was cold, and he was so unforgiving, is that what you're going to say about me girlie? It's what all the others say..." the man said bitterly. Crepes glared at him.

He did something that surprised her, though. He grabbed the broom out of her hand and hit her straight on the head with it, breaking the broom and knocking Crepes unconscious.

Damn, she wished she had a knife.

The last thing Crepes remembered was an breeze telling her that her pants were gone, accompanied by a sharp pain and a young man's voice.


End file.
